1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical logic function generator.
It more particularly applies to the production of optical switching devices and optical calculating devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
A device making it possible to perform the logic EXCLUSIVE-OR operation in optical form is known from document (1) Optical EXCLUSIVE-OR Operation Using Tunable Wavelength Conversion Laser Diode, H. NOBUHARA, K. KONDO and S. YAMAKOSHI, Electronics Letters, Oct. 26,1989, vol. 25, no. 22, pp. 1485/6. This known device suffers from the disadvantages of using a laser diode, which has a very complicated construction (said laser diode having four control electrodes and a saturable absorbent) and it is only able to carry out one logic operation (EXCLUSIVE-OR).